Blood Raider Temple Complex (The Inner Sanctum)
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital (Stufe 1) / alle (Stufe 2) Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Die Eskalation Blood Raider Temple Complex (The Inner Sanctum) wird in der gleichnamigen Null-Sec Combat Site Blood Raider Temple Complex ausgelöst. Aufgrund der vielen Neutralize-Türme sollte man diese Eskalation nur im Verbund mit Support-Schiffen fliegen, die gut Capacitor übertragen können (z.B. Logistics). Passiv-Tanks sind eine Überlegung wert. Die Trigger in allen Abschnitten dieser Eskalationsreihe sind noch nicht vollständig erforscht, die untenstehende Beschreibung soll als Anhaltspunkt dienen. Klar ist jedoch, dass es zahlreiche Respawns gibt. Hat man jedoch jeweils die anfängliche Neutralizer-Hölle überstanden, so sollte der Rest weniger Probleme bereiten. Stufe 1 - The Path of Cleaning thumb|Blood Raider Temple Complex - The Path of Cleaning 1.jpgPopup beim Warp-In: ''The Path of Cleansing - This is the Path of Cleansing. Those who wish to visit the Crimson Basilica must first walk the path, and be cleansed by its holy fire.'' Man erreicht diesen Schauplatz ohne ein Beschleunigungstor benutzen zu müssen. der Abschnitt vor dem Beschleunigungstor kann mit Carrier-Support geflogen werden, jenseits des Tores kommt man jedoch nur mit Sub-Capitals hinein. Erste Welle *4 Blood Energy Neutralizer III ''- NOS'' *2 Blood Cruise Missile Battery *2 Blood Light Missile Battery *4 Tower Sentry Bloodraider II *4 Tower Sentry Bloodraider III *7 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) ''- Trigger Welle 2/3'' *3 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage) *4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Phantom/Seer) *8 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector/Herald/Seeker/Upholder) - Tracking Disruptor/web/scramble ''- Trigger Welle 4'' Zweite Welle - beim Abschuss eines der Battleships in Welle 1 *3 Battleships (Corpus Archbishop/Harbinger) ''- NOS'' *4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Fanatic/Seer) Dritte Welle - nach Abschuss aller Battleships in Welle 1 *3 Battleships (Corpus Archbishop/Harbinger) ''- NOS'' *3 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Priest/Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) Vierte Welle - beim Abschuss einer der Elite Frigs in Welle 1 *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Reaver) thumb|Blood Raider Temple Complex - The Path of Cleansing 1Ein Beschleunigungstor in ca. 60 km Entfernung führt in den zweiten Abschnitt. Erste Welle *8 Blood Energy Neutralizer III ''- NOS'' *8 Tower Sentry Bloodraider III *3 Battleships (Corpus Monsignor) ''- Trigger Welle 2a'' *3 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *3 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) ''- Trigger Welle 4a'' *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Engraver/Reaver) ''- Trigger Welle 5a'' *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Upholder) - web/scramble - Trigger Welle 6 Welle 2a - beim Abschuss Monsignor Battleships in Welle 1 *3 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) Welle 2b - beim Abschuss der Welle 2a *4 Battleships (Corpus Archbishop) ''- NOS'' Welle 3a - beim Abschuss Patriarch/Pope Battleships in Welle 1 *3 Battleships (Corpus Monsignor) Welle 3b - beim Abschuss der Welle 3a *4 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) Welle 4a - beim Abschuss Elite Cruiser in Welle 1 *3 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Phantom) Welle 4b - beim Abschuss Elite Cruiser in Welle 4a *4 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) Welle 5a - beim Abschuss der Non-Scrambler-Frigs in Welle 1 *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Herald/Upholder) - web/scramble - Trigger Welle 5 Welle 5b - beim Abschuss der Welle 5a *2 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Engraver/Reaver) Welle 6 - beim Abschuss der Scrambler-Frigs in Welle 1 *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Engraver/Reaver) Der Abschuss eines der letzten Schiffe löst die nächste Eskalationsstufe aus. Stufe 2 - The Inner Sanctum thumb|Blood Raider Temple Complex - The Inner SanctumPopup beim Warp-In: ''The Inner Sanctum - This is the Inner Sanctum of the temple complex. The Blood Raiders are still constructing the massive Basilica, which is probably intended to serve as the focus of their religious activities in the region.'' Man erreicht diesen Schauplatz ohne ein Beschleunigungstor benutzen zu müssen. Erste Welle *1 Blood Raider Fleet Outpost *12 Blood Energy Neutralizer III ''- NOS'' *12 Tower Sentry Bloodraider III *12 Battleships (Corpus Apostle/Harbinger/Monsignor/Oracle/Patriarch/Pope) *4 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Phantom) *10 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector/Herald/Seeker/Upholder) !!! --- Respawns sind auch hier zu erwarten - wahrscheinlich in ähnlicher Art und Weise wie in den Abschnitten zuvor. ---''' !!!''' Der Blood Raider Fleet Outpost schiesst mit Citadel Torpedos und verursacht gewaltigen Schaden (180.000 ohne Resistenzen). In Verbindung mit den 12 Neut-Türmen werden so auch Carrier problemlos in Bedrängnis gebracht. Nach Abschuss des Blood Raider Fleet Outpost bleibt ein Container übrig, in dem man einen 22nd Tier Overseer Personal Effects (ca 100 Mio ISK wert) und mit etwas Glück einen (oder zwei) Corpus A-Type Faction-Gegenstände findet. Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec